


Secret British Hunter

by Wildimagination2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Men of Letters, POV Female Character, Supernatural Elements, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildimagination2001/pseuds/Wildimagination2001
Summary: A girl/woman who is a hunter meets the Winchesters and carries on a lie she's told for years until they figure out "who you are"...





	1. Alcohol brings hunters together

I am 20 years old, yet I still act as if I was 16 and look it too. I can't remember the last time I stayed in one place for over a month or the last time I wasn't hungover, it's safe to say I'm a hunter.

I sat in my usual spot in some old grungy bar my 5th whisky burning my throat as I downed it, I stare around at the old men and sluts hovering around or sat on the worn sofas. It was mainly the sound of distance conversations that at times made the bar roar with laughter, It was interrupted by the door opening as the man responsible sat 3 stools down from me. He didn't hesitate to order himself a double whisky. "Rough night?" I question trying to make some kind of conversation after being alone for the past hour, I began to study him. Dark, short hair with stubble hugging his chin and neck, a black t-shirt along with a plaid patterned flannel left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and some dark jeans. His shoes were worn, brown leather boots that were lazily tied. The barman came back with his drink and placed it on the bar, the man swirled it in one hand and washed down any emotion he had with it. He turned to me still looking at now his empty glass. "That's putting it lightly," he said in his husky tone, I gesture to the barman as he rolls his eyes and finishes a conversation with an old local before coming over. "Same again, for him to" gesturing to my new drinking partner, "5 whiskies aren't enough for ya? You sure that's not a fake I.D sweetheart?" he asks sarcastically as I mentally tell myself it'd be stupid to start throwing punches with so many people around. "Did I stutter Dr Phil? Another" I half-shout in an irritated voice, I grab him by the collar "call me sweetheart again and I'll shove my fake I.D where the sun don't shine" I hear a muffled laugh as he refills our glasses a voice from the side of me "rough night as well then, 5 whiskies... how are you still on that stool" he asks sounding genuinely curious. My mind trails back to the previous hours wasted hunting fucking vamps, hardly got close to the nest when I got jumped by 3 of the blood sucking freaks. When I realised, If 3 came to ambush 1 hunter how many are in the nest? I mentally count 3 of them off the unknown amount. And how am I even going to get close to it? Fingers suddenly snapped in my face, my heart jumped as I reached for my ankle before stopping myself as I realised it was just him. I instantly relaxed as I apologise to him for slipping away from reality, he's studying my face as he looks down to my ankle. It's only when I see his face do I realise how handsome he is, stunning green eyes that make me want to melt into a puddle. He even has light freckles scattered across his cheeks as his mouth curls into a smile, "I'm Dean" he says holding his hand out as I shake it firmly. "Kate" I reply, returning a smile but not as bright as his.

After another 4 or 5 drinks, we walk out the bar together. "There she is!" he yells pointing to his beautiful car in the car park, we walk over to her this must be "baby," I think. I admire her for all her beauty "1967 Chevrolet Impala damn she is beautiful" I say without thinking, I've always had a thing for old cars especially ones as beautiful as Impalas. Dean stands there his jaw practically on the floor, As I glance at my phone. The time was almost unbelievable. "Well it's been a fun night Dean but I better be heading off;" I say slightly disappointed, I reach up to hug his 6ft body on my tip toes as he hugs back as we try to balance ourselves being slightly tipsy. I let go as he kisses my cheek "Bye Sweetheart," he says sweetly. I start walking down the road "Wait!" he calls out, I stop and turn around "you're walking?" he asked. I nod "not tonight, hop in;" he says not giving me a choice in the matter. As he makes his way back over to the stunning Impala, I follow him hoping I don't fall over in the process. I sit on the passenger side next to him, "are you sure you're ok to drive?" I ask cautiously as he laughs and he speeds off as Baby purrs along the straight road. "Motel?" he asked I almost choke on my invisible drink, as my heart starts pounding and my brain starts thinking of more and more possible outcomes of this situation. He just laughs, "so how's the hunting life treating you?" he asked. Fuck, another hunter.

We get back to the hotel as I hop out the second the impala pulls to a stop, I storm off to my room as I feel Dean's eye burning holes in my back. I curse myself for not working quick enough, If I'd finished the job last night I'd be leaving now for the next case by now. I was pretty certain Dean wouldn't drop this and that he was only a couple doors down from me in this run down motel, I search my pants for my key and when I can't find it I check everywhere. My bra, my boot even my underwear but It was nowhere to be found. "Fuck!" I shout kicking the door, it's just not my night tonight. I got ambushed by a couple of vamps while ruining my favourite shirt in the process, barely got drunk, met a hunter and now I can find my fucking door key. I sat on the ground next to the locked door, my head in my hands trying to calm down going to the reception at this hour would be pointless. In that moment if anyone came near me I was sure to either kill them or burst into tears although the second one is unlikely as I hate showing weakness. 

Not long after I hear a door down the hall open, as I look up I make eye contact with a tall, long haired man who starts to makes his way over to me. "Hey are you ok?" he asks sweetly, I smile at him "yeah I just lost my room key" I say sleepily as I feel 50x more drunk than I did an hour ago. He starts to laugh as he shows me the time on his watch, 6am. He pulls me to my feet "where have you been all night?" he asks, still laughing quietly as I look like Bambi standing up for the first time. "Right a bar, damn you look like my brother when he came in not long ago" he tells me, then realisation strikes me. "Don't tell me, your brother has short hair, green eyes and is called Dean" I say leaning on who must be Dean's younger brother. He just nods and supports my weight, "do you wanna crash on our couch? I'm just heading out to get breakfast and I'd feel a lot better if I didn't leave you out here by yourself" he asks pretty much rhetorically, already leading me down the hall. He clearly tries to just support me as I walk to the door he emerged from, "do you mind if I carried you in? I mean it'd be a lot quicker" he asks in a kind voice. I nod as he picks me up, "I'm Sam by the way. If you just wait here I'll bring back some breakfast and don't worry if you got Dean that drunk, we got a couple hours before he wakes up" he explains as he opens the door. Placing me on the couch gently before passing me a blanket and leaving. I hear the light snoring of Dean as I automatically drop off to sleep, exhausted.


	2. Meeting Sam

The second I woke up I was hit by a cloud of leather, gunpowder and musk. My heartbeat pounded through my ears as my head suffered the consequences from last night; clearly, I’d had 1 too many whiskies. I guess it was safe to say I was drinking to forget, I did leave all that behind 5 years ago.  
I led back on the crisp piece of furniture knowing I had to suffer the pain of sitting up before I even had any chance of finding some aspirin. I rose slowly eager not intensify the torture, my eyes dart around the room when the realisation hits me. This isn’t my room, along with the hunter who’s snoring loudly. I pull the soft blanket off me and walk to the door, I attempt to leave as fast as I can which is kind of hard when a door when you almost get knocked out by the door. “Fuck!” I yell holding my aching cheek, Sam rushes in checking I’m ok as I brush it off and walk outside. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok? And you know you lost your keg right?” he asks as I’m walking to my door, I pause. “Right yeah, don’t worry about that. In this life there’s definitely more than 1 way to open a locked door” I reply slamming my foot into the door, I head inside closing the door behind me. I search through my messy duffle to find something to soothe my throbbing head then make my way over to the bathroom, noticing the small red creases in my face and my bruised forehead. I stare at my reflection wanting to smash the image staring back at me, just a stupid reminder that I’m still the same girl. My freckles sprinkled over my nose, my blue and green pigmented eyes and my auburn hair falling messily reaching the length of my boobs. I was pretty short especially compared to the brothers I desperately want to get away from; my figure was pretty curvy along with my flat stomach. I hardly ever eat, between research and hunting, I don’t have time to think of food although when I do I shovel every bite in. I start removing my casual hunter’s outfit as I hop into the shower, finally getting to scrub away the dry blood and dirt from my most recent ambush. Just thinking about it pisses me off; there is no way in hell I was getting killed by the blood sucking assholes. I just kept swinging at them before I managed to pick up my knife, beheading them before catching my breath. Unfortunately being in a public area meant I had to get rid of the bodies if I didn’t want an investigation, I hauled one of them into a bush and then the others before going back to the motel to get my car. Then drove to the site I left them before digging a hole and burying them, salt and burning the corpses before too. Just in case.  
I head back into my room and dry myself off then shoving on some underwear, a grey tank top and black jeans. I throw my hair into a ponytail and hear knocking at the door; I take a swig from my whisky bottle and put my gun in the back of my jeans. I head to the door hang on my gun just in case, I open it slowly as it reveals a tall silhouette which can only be identified as Sam. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and stands there awkwardly “ugh I just wanted to see if you were ok I mean you ran out of there pretty fast and I can only guess you have a hangover-” he says quickly before I cut him off. “Sam I’m fine really just a few cuts and bruises, nothing I can’t handle. I’m assuming you’re on a hunt with your brother” I ask, he looks confused by how calm I am. “Yeah, ugh we’re planning on staying in down and ganking the-” he starts as he tries to impress me by knowing what monster is here. “The vamps?” I ask finishing his sentence, he nods. I smile at him as he continues to stand there getting more comfortable around me, “well I was about to head off since I’m pretty sure the Winchesters can handle the assholes” I say rubbing my shoulder. Sam notices and reaches for my shoulder as I flinch. “Were you hunting them? Did they dislocate it?” he questions I nod, I try to push him away but he walks in and sits me on the bed. “Do you want me to pop it back in?” he asks, I smile gratefully but still trying to be strong and not show how much it actually hurt. “I thought I fixed it, then I went drinking I guess it popped back out and the alcohol numbed it,” I say to Sam as he positioned his hands on my shoulder. “Ok on three…one, two- snap” he says shoving my shoulder back where it belonged, “Fuck,” I say in a muffled scream as I pound my fist onto the bed. “Sammy!” I hear someone yell as Sam looks towards the door where Dean comes in with his bedhead and some sweatpants on. Sam lets out a sigh “well see you tonight” he says, I look at him in confusion as he manages a small smile “you’re coming on a hunt with us tonight then we’ll head to the bar I wanna see how you managed to get Dean wasted last night” he explains laughing slightly at the end. I’m about to make up some excuse to try and leave town because I’ve only ever worked alone, “actually I-” I begin before Sam cuts me off “no you’re coming isn’t she Dean?” he mentions as Dean Mumbles from the doorway he’s leaning against. “Fine, ” I say in agreement as I take a swig from my whisky bottle and Sam looks at me in concern, I look at him with a “what?” expression he shrugs. “Hey, you popped my shoulder back I deserve a drink,” I say laughing slightly, I grab my laptop and sit at my desk as Dean finally decides to come in. Sam sits next to me as we start to look for research and Dean grabs a beer from my fridge then sits behind us on the bed and turns the tv on, I snatch the beer out of his hand as he yells at me. “Hey if you’re gonna steal my beer at least get me one.” I say as he grumbles “bitch” as I reply “jerk” they both stare at me like I killed a man, “what?” I ask. “Nothing it’s just uh… never mind” Sam says “Sam want one?” Dean asks walking back over to the fridge Sam looks at me and Dean. “You realise it's 10 am right?” he asks, Dean just laughs as he sits back down on the bed with a beer in hand. “Well Sammy it’s happy hour somewhere” he replies, I laugh as Sam just sighs again.  
We get back to research I explain everything I know about the Vamps to Sam and Dean as we try to pinpoint the logical spots the nest could be, after the last few nights I’ve staked out 3 places and Sam staked out another last night. We decide a location that would seem the most logically for the nest as we set out a plan, let’s see how the hunt goes tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post, I wanna know what you guys think. Please be honest. Any ideas or ways I could improve would be a big help. Thanks :) xx


End file.
